fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
MASAYUME CHASING
|kanji=ＭＡＳＡＹＵＭＥ　ＣＨＡＳＩＮＧ |rōmaji= |russian=Преследование Настоящей Мечты |band=BoA |song number=15 |starting episode=Эпизод 176 |ending episode=Эпизод 188 |previous song=Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ |next song=STRIKE BACK }} MASAYUME CHASING — пятнадцатый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет BoA. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai Masayume Chasing Chasing Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no Ima wo Chasing Chasing Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Moyase mune no hi wo |-| Русский= Гналась за мечтой, но сбилась с пути на тёмных тропах души. В водах пруда я вижу себя, лишь рябь улыбку кривит. Горючие слёзы не лей (не плачь!), они - ни злато, ни серебро. К пустым людским слезам (что капают из глаз) богиня не снизойдёт. Во сне наяву я бегу и бегу, пусть ноги в кровь, бегу к чему-то большему, чем я. Я всё бегу и бегу! И наперёд я знаю, что стану собой, когда в душе зажжётся огонь. На на на на на на на на Оу, на на на на на Хэй Хэй Преодолею все беды, как герой! Когда в душе зажжётся огонь! |-| Английский= As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart. Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile. These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be. Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them. True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The instant Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The Hero who run past through that! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The flame that burns in one's heart (My Life... Yeah) |-| Кандзи= 夢を追って　迷い込んだ　心の森の奥 鏡より　澄んだ泉　映る歪んだＳｍｉｌｅ こぼれた涙は　（Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　Ｃｒｙ）　金でも銀でもなくて ありふれた涙　（Ｆａｌｌ　Ｆｒｏｍ　Ｍｙ　Ｅｙｅｓ）　女神も気づかない Ｍａｓａｙｕｍｅ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ 超えろもっと　自分史上最高の 瞬間を　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ そう描いた　自分になって　燃やせ胸の火を ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろＨｅｒｏ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 燃やせ胸の火を　（Ｍｙ　Ｌｉｆｅ...　Ｙｅａｈ） Полная Версия Транскрипция= Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai Masayume Chasing Chasing Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no Ima wo Chasing Chasing Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life... Yeah) Me wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasukani yobu koe Daremo inai hazu no mori de miageta sora no ao Koko he ha modoranai (Good Bye) kodoku toiu na no moudoku no Amaku Kaoru Hana (Fill up the sky) sakihokoru sekai ni Sayonara Changing Changing Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no Egao Changing Changing Sou Onegai ha Kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi yo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Terase mune no hi yo Hey mou mechakucha haato de hontou no jibun ga dareda ka Wake up shite make up enen mainichi kurikaeshite Fade Out (Ah...) Konna akumu kara (La...) No Way Baby (No Way Baby) (na na na na na) Nukedasu ni ha (Go Gotta Go Now) me wo samasu shika nai Mabushii asahi abite me wo korasu saki ni Ano hi ni mita mirai ga te wo hirogeteru Whoa Whoa Masayume Chasing Chasing Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no Toki wo Chasing Chasing Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Moyase mune no hi wo |-| Английский= As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart. Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile. These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be. Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them. True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The instant Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The Hero who run past through that! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The flame that burns in one's heart (My Life... Yeah) When I close your eyes, and cleared up my ears, I can hear a faint voice. At a forest where there should be nobody around look up towards the blue sky. I shall never return to (Good Bye) the poison named loneliness. The sweet scented flowers (Fill up the sky) shall bloom fully in the world. Sayonara Changing Changing Surpassing the best that I've ever been even more. Smiles Changing Changing Granting that wish shall be the fire that lights my heart up Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The hero that runs through all Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The fire that lights my heart up Hey whoa it's unbelievably hard that I don't know who I really am Wake up and make up, repeating the pattern everyday Fade Out (Ah...) From this nightmare (La...) No Way Baby (No Way Baby) (na na na na na) The only to get out (Go Gotta Go Now) is to wake up from it. Sunbathing in the dazzling morning sun, ahead of what I'm staring at is the future that I saw that day that I'll open my arms for. Whoa Whoa! True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The time Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh The Hero who run past through All! Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) The flame that burns in one's heart! |-| Кандзи= 夢を追って　迷い込んだ　心の森の奥 鏡より　澄んだ泉　映る歪んだＳｍｉｌｅ こぼれた涙は　（Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　Ｃｒｙ）　金でも銀でもなくて ありふれた涙　（Ｆａｌｌ　Ｆｒｏｍ　Ｍｙ　Ｅｙｅｓ）　女神も気づかない Ｍａｓａｙｕｍｅ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ 越えろもっと　自分史上最高の 瞬間（いま）を　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ そう描いた　自分になって　燃やせ胸の火を ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろＨｅｒｏ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 燃やせ胸の火を　（Ｍｙ　Ｌｉｆｅ...　Ｙｅａｈ） 目を閉じて 耳澄ませば かすかに呼ぶ声 誰もいない はずの森で 見上げた空の青 ここへは戻らない （Ｇｏｏｄ　Ｂｙｅ） コドクという名の猛毒の 甘く香る花 (Ｆｉｌｌ　Ｕｐ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｓｋｙ) 咲き誇る世界に Ｓａｙｏｎａｒａ　Ｃｈａｎｇｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｎｇｉｎｇ 越えろもっと 自分史上最高の 笑顔 Ｃｈａｎｇｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｎｇｉｎｇ そう願いは 叶うわきっと 照らせ胸の火よ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろＨｅｒｏ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 照らせ胸の火よ Ｈｅｙ もう 滅茶苦茶ハードで 本当の自分が誰だか Ｗａｋｅ　Ｕｐして　Ｍａｋｅ　Ｕｐ 延々毎日繰り返してＦａｄｅ　Ｏｕｔ (Ａｈ...) こんな悪夢から (Ｌａ...) Ｎｏ　Ｗａｙ　Ｂａｂｙ (Ｎｏ　Ｗａｙ　Ｂａｂｙ) (ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ) 抜け出すには (Ｇｏ　Ｇｏｔｔａ　Ｇｏ　Ｎｏｗ) 目を覚ますしかない 眩しい朝陽浴びて 目を凝らす先に あの日に見た未来が 手を広げてる Ｏｈ Ｗｈｏａ　Ｗｈｏａ Ｍａｓａｙｕｍｅ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ 越えろもっと　自分史上最高の 瞬間（とき）を　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ そう描いた　自分になって　燃やせ胸の火を ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろHero ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 燃やせ胸の火を Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Интересные Факты *Эта музыка использовалась в эндинге Эпизода 277, который состоял из сцен второго сезона аниме. Навигация en:MASAYUME CHASING Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы